


Demons and Tea Parties

by LeaderKrios



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaderKrios/pseuds/LeaderKrios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kids goad the mighty Alcor The Dreambender, Master of the Mindscape and Owner of A Million Souls into having what is possibly the cutest tea party ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons and Tea Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that one ask on the Transcendence AU blog with Dipdop in PJs and tea-partying with the Triplets.
> 
> Kinda basing this one off my own childhood where I would make “Tea” from sink water and sugar and have soap-opera-esque fights between my dolls.

It was two O’ clock. It was two O’ Clock in the morning specifically. 2am and Dipper Pines was in a fully lit room surrounded by three four year-olds, stuffed animals and a herd of sheep. He hovered above a small play table covered in Easy Bake Oven sweets and a plastic tea set filled with a combination of sugar and water that his niblings insisted was tea. At the table were seated Sir Hank Pines and his sisters Ladies Acacia and Willow Pines. All of them decked out in their elegant, royal pajamas. 

Himself included.

At precisely 1am in the morning his niblings had goaded him into joining in on the sleep-over tea-party fun and practically forced him into wearing pink pajamas that were a bit too small for him and helping them set the table before their “guests” had arrived.

And by forced he meant they gave him the puppy eyes until he caved.

It took him two minutes before he broke.

But despite it all he grinned at his nieces and nephew with genuine glee, drank sugared water and forced tasteless pudding cakes down his throat while fondly regarding his sheep by names given to them by the kids (Like Princess Mc Flufferbutt and Sir Fancy Foot).

Because, stars, did he love his kids.

“My, my!” Dipper exclaimed in a babyish voice not quite befitting an all powerful demon of his status. “Duchess Googley of Puppet-town! You’re running out of tea!”

He gestured his hand to the teapot and it hovered over to a pink plastic teacup sitting in front of a sock puppet with yellow yarn for hair. Acacia humphed and smacked the cup violently, spilling “tea” all over the “Duchess of Puppet-town”.

Dipper faked shock. “Acacia! Is that any way to treat your guest?”

“She doesn’t deserve tea! She dumped Prince Paulio for his twin brother Romero and this party was meant to cheer him up! She wasn’t invited!”

The demon held back a laugh as Willow held up a sharply dressed doll with a drawn-on tear. “Now he’s crying. Her reign of terror must end!” She flailed the doll around in the air dramatically.

“Well we can’t have that can we? What should we do to punish her?”

“She must burn for her crimes!” Acacia banged loudly on the play table, knocking over more tea-cups and leaving what would later become a sugary, sticky mess to clean up.

Now the kids were all excited and screaming in unison “Burn her, burn her!” 

With a wide, sharp-toothed grin, Dipper picked up the sock puppet in one hand and took a sip of tea from his plastic cup in the other. 

“Duchess Googley of Puppet-town I hereby find you guilty of breaking the fair Prince Paulio’s heart and leaving him for his evil twin brother!” The kids cheered. “Do you have any last words before you are sentenced to death by demonic flame?”

Slipping the puppet onto his hand Dip began talking in the shrill voice of the Duchess of Puppet-town. “I never loved him! My love belongs to Romero! My heart will go o-”

Dipper stopped as he sensed a sudden shift in the air and looked up. He was no longer in the triplet’s room surrounded by laughter, sheep and toys but was instead surrounded by foul-smelling pine-scented candles and cultists who looked as if they didn’t know whether to be afraid, traumatized, or whether it was safe to laugh because holy hell was this hilarious.

There was a long silence before Alcor spoke up. 

“I can explain…”

The flash of a camera phone went off. A chuckle or two could be heard in the back of the room. 

Alcor’s face couldn’t of been hotter if it had been stuck in Magma. The cultists could of sworn they heard the demon whine like a child in humiliation.

 

An hour later Dipper returned home to find his niblings sleeping in a mess of spilt tea, half-eaten cakes, beheaded stuffed animals and fluffy sheep huddled together to provide a warm, soft bed of wool. Forgetting his previous anger/embarrassment the dreambender floated down to the pile and kissed them softly on the fore-head.

Willow stirred awake and looked at her uncle with sleepy eyes.

“Uncle Dipper?”

“I’m here Little Fighter.” He smiled softly at her stroked her curly hair.

“You missed it Uncle Dipper.” She yawned silently. “Paulio and Romero had a battle to the death involving both kingdom’s armies! But it’s ok now because Paulio won and then courted the magestic Princess Sparkle-Pants!”

A still-awake Gemini huffed indignantly. 

Dipper kissed his niblet on the cheek. “I’m glad Prince Paulio had a happy ending. Now get some rest sweety.”

She was out before he even finished. 

Through all the embarrassment he had suffered that day, Alcor decided he would do it all again if only he could see the happy faces of his niblings at the end of it. 

The day after he quickly changed his mind when Mabel found a picture of Alcor the Dreambender holding a sock puppet and pink plastic teacup wearing pink footy pajamas covered in rainbows and kittens in the middle of a summoning circle with the reddest face in existence.

His sister never let him forget about it.

The picture went straight into the family scrapbook.


End file.
